<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost at the Fair by psychophoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647240">Lost at the Fair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychophoenix/pseuds/psychophoenix'>psychophoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Dialogue Heavy, Flash Fic, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, I had the word sausage so there's bound to be some vague innuendoes in here, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Mutual Pining, some carnival shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychophoenix/pseuds/psychophoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a chaotic night out with your best friend involves sausages, labyrinths, and some sparks. For Kyungsoo and Jongin, such a night may just be the beginning of something new in their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost at the Fair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is written for the tinysparks Challenge 10: Surprise, Surprise. I had to write a story with the words sausage, labyrinth, and sparks. Could have just chosen some of the words to incorporate, but I took on the challenge to try and create one with all three. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kyungsoo, what do you mean you lost Jongin? He's basically a giant puppy; he's virtually unmissable."</p><p>Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and shrugs. "Yes, well, Baekhyun. Jongin said he needed to talk to some of his classmates about a project, and then I lost sight of him amid all these people."</p><p>"You could just text him, you know. We do live in a technologically advanced age..." Chanyeol, Baekhyun's boyfriend who's currently visiting from another university, offers. </p><p>"That's great advice and all, but Soo here is one of the rare people who can actually live without a phone."</p><p>"Oh. Then you can borrow mine?" </p><p>"Thanks, Chanyeol, but I don't really have Jongin's number memorized."</p><p>"Despite the two of you being friends since forever." Baekhyun shakes his head. "Forgive my technophobic friend, Yeol."</p><p>"Nah, it's cool. He's like my grandpa!" Chanyeol grins, earning him a guffaw from his boyfriend and a sigh from Kyungsoo, who's used to technological jokes at his expense. </p><p>"Anyway, let's go around and see if we know anyone who might have seen him, alright?" Baekhyun offers, still chuckling. </p><p>"Sure," Kyungsoo nods. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Jongin is having a little panic of his own. "I really need to find Kyungsoo. He asked me to hold on to his sausage."</p><p>Sehun nearly snorts out his soda through his nose. "Excuse me, <em> hold on to his what now </em>?"</p><p>"His sausage on a stick!"</p><p>Wiping his face with his sleeve, Sehun deadpans, "First of all, stop right there. That statement is vaguely harassing. Second, are you just worried about this snack, or <em> the  </em>snack?"</p><p>"And by that, you mean...?"</p><p>"That <em> snack  </em>which happens to be the 'best friend you've been crushing on." </p><p>"Now who's being harassing??" A-and I haven't been crushing!!" Jongin shakes his head vigorously, and the snacks in his hand wobble perilously. </p><p>"Your flustered reaction tells me a lot more than you care to admit, Jongin. Anyway, I've been wanting to try out the Hall of Mirrors, you have to come with. I promise I'll help you look for Kyungsoo-hyung after." </p><p>Jongin sighs, "Alright, I guess. But you have to stick to your promise; my hands are standing to cramp from holding on to-."</p><p>"Kyungsoo's sausage, I know," Sehun smirks as he pulls his friend in the direction of the Hall of Mirrors. </p><p> </p><p>"So Jongdae and Junmyeon, <em> who are here on a date, by the way, hot gossip </em>, said they saw Jongin and Sehun enter the mirror place," Baekhyun reports.</p><p>Kyungsoo perks up. "Great, we can just wait for them at the exit!" Chanyeol had just offered to carry Kyungsoo on his shoulders so he can look around the crowd. While the offer was thoughtful (albeit odd), a more substantial lead was appreciated.  </p><p>"But Soo, I want to try going in there too," Baekhyun unleashes full puppy eyes-mode.</p><p>"Are you kidding, Baek? It's a wholeass labyrinth in there! They'll be gone by the time we manage to get out." Kyungsoo frets, biting his lower lip. </p><p>"Pleaaaase?" </p><p>Chanyeol puts an arm around Baekhyun. "I'll go with you!" he says enthusiastically.</p><p>"Perfect idea. You two go enjoy, and I'll wait for you all at the exit." </p><p>Baekhyun looks skeptical, but he eventually relents to Kyungsoo's suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm telling you, man. This is the way out!" Sehun says as he turns another corner. </p><p>Jongin huffs, "Well then you go ahead, because the last time you were so sure, I straight up smacked into a mirror. I heard my skull rattle." </p><p>Sehun laughs. "Yeah, my bad. But you gotta admit, that was funny." </p><p>"Not the lump that'll form on my forehead, but sure. We can laugh about this someday." Jongin concedes. </p><p>Sehun proceeds and they are soon greeted by the welcome sight of the maze's exit, the carnival sounds from outside drifting in. "Hell yeah! Told you we got this!" </p><p>While the sight of the open sky is a relief, Jongin's gaze soon lands on something more pleasant: Kyungsoo's face lighting up as he sees him. Kyungsoo starts waving to grab his attention. </p><p>"Hey! I found you!" they shout in unison. They pause and share a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, weren't you holding on to our snacks?" Kyungsoo looks inquisitively at Jongin's empty hands. </p><p>Sehun sheepishly hands Jongin some money from his wallet. "Sorry, hyung, they asked us to surrender the food before we entered the maze. I'll just replace them, okay?" </p><p>"Oh, that's okay. Thanks, Sehun. Did you guys have fun in there?" </p><p>Sehun gestures vaguely. "About that, Jongin hit his head hard in there. Apart from that, we did fine?" </p><p>Kyungsoo immediately rounds in on Jongin, a worried look on his face. "Are you okay?" he lifts his hand to softly touch Jongin's forehead, making the younger wince. "We need to get some ice on that." </p><p>"I'll get it!!" Sehun pipes up. "I'd hate to disturb the sparks flying here." </p><p>Jongin blushes. "Sehun!" he whisper-yells. </p><p>"Uh, I mean, the fireworks are about to start soon. You guys should stay here while I get the ice!"</p><p>Kyungsoo and Jongin share a look. "Okay..." Kyungsoo trails off as Sehun runs off. </p><p>"I'm really sorry about your sausage," Jongin pouts. </p><p>Kyungsoo shakes his head, smiling. "It's fine. You know, it sounds weird when you phrase it like that." </p><p>Jongin frowns in belated realization. "Oh, oh my god. Yeah, it does."</p><p>Kyungsoo laughs. "Don't worry about it. You're not the Jongin I love if you're not adorably awkward."</p><p>Jongin flushes. "Love...?"</p><p>Kyungsoo blushes too, and he looks down at the ground. "Yeah, I um... yeah." </p><p>"Sehun was right. I am <em> so  </em>crushing on you."</p><p>Kyungsoo laughs again, his eyes twinkling with joy. "That's good to know." He moves to put his forehead against Jongin's, and the other yelps in pain. </p><p>"Oh, sorry!" Kyungsoo laughs. "I'm really glad I found you, Jongin." </p><p>"Yeah, tonight got crazy."  </p><p>They look up as the night sky is illuminated by the fireworks. Kyungsoo hums. "That's true. But I also mean that in general," he mumbles. </p><p>Jongin blushes and smiles. "I'm glad I found you too." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>